Need to Know Basis
by 17LiveFree76
Summary: Since America's creation, the states have been alive; guarding America and the rest of the world. The only odd thing: No one knows they exist. Over 200 years later with a terrorist group after the nations and kidnapping one of the states, America finds out about them and sets off on a rescue operation with three way-to-smart-for-their-own-good teens and a moody South Carolinian.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Sorry this isn't an update for DFTRM but this is the state story I've been mentioning in my bio for a while. Now it finally has an official name, Need to Know Basis, which fits this story to an absolute t! This chapter introduces several characters of which I will describe at the end of the chapter, although the rest of the main cast will make their appearance first thing in the next chapter. I look forward to the feedback and can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this plotline I've never really seen a Statetalia story where America doesn't know about the states…well, enjoy!

**Warning(s):** Cursing, tiny bit of violence, and horrible Russian translations DX

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters but I do own all of my OC's and the plotline

* * *

Chapter 1:

A brown haired, glasses wearing man sat at a desk in a beautiful study as he scanned over a paper and drunk from a steaming cup of coffee. Behind the desk, between the two grand windows, was an oak wood bookshelf lined with old leather bound books and a few scattered pictures in frames. A Bluetooth earpiece rested in the man's ear that he was currently talking into. "Yes, I'm glad they're doing well Timothy…yes I know you prefer Tim or your actual name but honestly Timothy make's you sound more mature…now don't take that tone of voice with me Timothy David and yes I will address you as Marion if you are going to act like a child! Honestly you're how old, nearly two hundred? Act your age!..."

He sighed, hearing the other end go quiet. "Sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice. I'm a little stressed right now…thank you…so I'll see them on Wednesday morning?...Yes the cab will drop them off here and do tell Michael not to 'conveniently' forget his homework again…oh yes, Aurora and Sunny are visiting Joseph right now, he promised to take them to Disney or that gator place he's been talking about. They'll be back late next week. Alice wanted them to visit her place to get some peaches…of course, tell Livy I miss her too…alright, I'll talk to you later then…goodbye Timothy." He ended the call with a click as he flipped through the paper. Reaching over he took a pencil and marked down on a piece of paper to pick up fresh milk tomorrow and restock in chips and snacks.

"Hey Ginny! Can I take the Honda Civic and visit Maryland? He invited me over for some clam chowder!" said a sixteen year old looking teen, nearly identical to the man at the desk minus the glasses.

"It's Virginia if you must, not 'Ginny'. Honestly, why on Earth did South Carolina tell you that horrible nickname?" The teen grinned mischievously, as all teenagers his age seem to have perfected.

"Because it annoys you. So can I?" Virginia sighed, glaring at him. "Pleeeeease?" Rolling his eyes, the older man turned back to his paper.

"I expect you to be back by eleven West Virginia." The teen, West Virginia, jumped up cheering before racing down the hall.

"Maybe I should call Maryland…" he whispered under his breath, turning to look out the window. West Virginia was climbing into a silver car, cranking up the engine before peeling out of the driveway with a loud squeal. "God dammit West, don't hurt my car!" Virginia swore he could hear his brother laughing.

With a sigh, he put down the paper, keeping hold of his coffee mug and stood up. Walking out of the room he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen which West Virginia had luckily left the coffee pot on. Putting his mug down, he picked up the pot to pour into his cup when he heard a very quiet creaking coming from behind him.

Virginia suddenly ducked, narrowly avoiding two lean arms as he threw the coffee pot into a darkly dressed person. The other man to his right cursed as Virginia swept his legs out from under him, sending him to the floor with his head slamming against the side of the lower cabinet.

Swerving around, Virginia grabbed a nearby kitchen knife off the rack as the now coffee smelling man attacked him, sending his glasses off and across the floor. Holding the knife backwards, he stabbed whoever it was trying to sneak up behind him in the thigh, earning a yelp as Virginia rammed his head back and sent the intruder falling back onto the ground.

"Son of a-" Another black clad attacker appeared, pulling a gun on him. Virginia slid back, using his left arm to knock the gun out of the man's hand and the other to punch him in the gut. A hand suddenly clasped over his mouth, holding a cloth. Chloroform.

He desperately tried to kick the man off as his vision began to blur and grow dark. Cursing them in his mind, Virginia collapsed; his last thoughts on the hope that West Virginia had gotten away in time.

* * *

America laughed, stuffing another cheeseburger into his mouth and guzzling more of his coke down. With a grin, he dumped the garbage into the nearby garbage can before walking into the building that hosted the world meetings, ready for another day with his fellow personified nations. Suddenly, just as he entered through the automatic doors, he could feel the blood rush from his face and the distinctive smell of chloroform in the air. America raced into the nearby men's room, trying not to pass out and ignoring the call of his name by England and Italy's questioning of what was wrong with him.

He stopped by a stall, leaning against the wall as he coughed and tried to breathe. A moment later a cool hand pressed against his forehead and America opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them, to meet worried green ones. "What happened this time?" asked England, his voice a hushed whisper. It was another moment before America could find the air to respond, taking another deep breath.

"Chloroform. I-I smelled-no still smell chloroform." England raised a huge bushy eyebrow before sniffing the air daintily.

"Chloroform? I don't smell any."

"Yeah like last week when I had a burger and not only smelled but tasted cigarettes! I quit smoking back in what, '01? Not mention when I was sick to my stomach but hadn't eaten much all day, not even a burger!" There were a lot more incidents than that, like becoming somehow drunk during a meeting even though he'd only had water the whole time. Of course, England didn't need to know of the more…terrifying ones, like waking up at four in the morning covered in blood and his clothes being burnt. Yeah he _really _didn't need to know that one. The older nation, unaware of the secrets America had just thought, gently patted his shoulder, trying to give a cheerful smile.

"I'm sure the last one was nerves love."

"Maybe but the other stuff isn't! It's been getting worse! It would use to happen every once in a while, getting this weird feeling and stuff but now…it's like all the time!" England sighed, straightening America's now crooked red, white and blue tie.

"We'll figure it out. You just need to calm down. You aren't suppose to be breathing that fast if that's what you were wondering." The younger nation closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the wall. His breathing was finally starting to steady out, the smell of chloroform fading to the disgusting bathroom smell and England's distinctive smell of roses and cologne but the worry and massive headache remained.

"Better?" America opened his eyes, smiling at the petite man in front of him.

"Yeah…" The English nation softly smiled, brushing a bit of America's hair back behind his ear before blushing slightly at what he'd just done.

"C-come on, we need to get to the meeting before Italy worries enough for Germany to come look for us."America nodded, smiling at England's reaction before standing up straight and stretching his arms up above his head.

"Yeah, yeah I know…let's go." The two walked out of the bathroom, with only a moment later a bathroom stall being opened and someone stepping out. Glowing purple eyes looked at the exit of the bathroom with curiosity and a hint of something else in his piercing gaze.

"_Интересно, что делает Америку так опрокинуть_...?" he said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin before a creepy grin rested on his face as well as a menacing purple aura. "_Интересный_..."

* * *

"Emma…Emma…God dammit South wake up!" shouted someone at the same time a rush of cold water fell on her. She bolted awake, gasping as she blinked indigo eyes through freezing water. South Carolina glared at a mischievously grinning man with sky blue eyes.

"You have five seconds North…" she hissed before suddenly tackling into him. The two began to scuffle, hitting the hard wood floor of the sun room. The man was quickly put into a headlock with South Carolina sitting on his back.

"Umpf! Off! Off! Damn, Uncle!" She rolled her eyes and stepped off of him, North Carolina rolling onto his back with an annoyed huff. "Dude, I know I used to be able to beat you." South Carolina snorted.

"Yeah in, like, 1748."

"Hey!" She laughed sitting back on the damp hideaway seat. The large windows situated in a curved shape with the seat let in the midday light and the crisp fall wind that ruffled her short light auburn hair.

"So what's up North, it's not like you to pay a visit." North Carolina sighed, picking up his fedora that had fallen to the ground as he sat up on the floor.

"Can't I just visit my twin sister when I want to?" Once again, South Carolina snorted and raised an eyebrow at him incredulously as she leaned over to pick her own book up off the floor. At least her brother had the brains not to get her literature wet and had moved it.

"Oh please. Everyone wants something from me. My money, my land hell I think that's the only reason people bother with me!"

"Besides your amazing history, beautiful beaches, scenic views and fantastic people you mean?"

"Okay now I definitely know you want something. Spill Elliot." He rolled his eyes at her but took a seat next to her on the hideaway.

"It's really nothing much, just if Del calls trying to find me say that I'm camping in the Rockies."

"And where will my oh so truthful baby brother be?"

"I still swear I'm the older one and I'll be flying some states from the east and middle to some convention at Cali's place. He's been begging me to for weeks and I finally gave in."

"He offered you free food didn't he?" North Carolina sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"You know my weaknesses sis." South Carolina rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm good naturedly.

"Fine, I'll cover for you."

"Yes! Thanks South!" He hugged her tightly, the grin never faltering before fixing his fedora. Letting her go, he raced out of the room with his sister following at a more leisurely pace.

"But you owe me! Big time if I actually have to deal with Delaware!" she shouted out the porch door, North Carolina already in his car and turning on the engine. "You hear me bro!" He mock saluted her to show he heard before peeling out of her driveway and onto the street. South Carolina rolled her eyes, waved at her neighbors, and then closed the door to her house.

Walking back inside she went back to her sun room to begin reading again. Before she'd even sat down, this odd feeling in her chest began to ache. Biting her lip, South Carolina turned to look out the windows.

Her bird feeder was stationed right outside the window with a birdhouse right nearby but only two birds were there; a Carolina Wren and a Cardinal. Suddenly a crow swooped down and scared the two smaller birds off and sent a good bit of the birdseed falling to the ground. The crow began gobbling the food and South Carolina frowned, fiddling with her necklace. "Something's happening…" she whispered, feeling a much stronger breeze come through the window at her. "More than just that, something's changing…"

* * *

Well that's a wrap for the first chapter of NTKB! I can't wait for the feedback! I really hope everyone enjoys this so if you would kindly go down below and type a review or fav or watch, it makes my day seeing it on the notifications of my phone when I get out of class! Now, onto the little mini bios!

Virginia- Human name being Arthur Washington although the last name used to be Smith until the mid 1700's. Has brown hair in a similar style to England's (In other words, untamable) but not his eyebrows. His eyes are a deep green and he wears silver glasses for reading. Can be a bit of a stickler for rules at first but show's his 'rebel' side a lot with his witty sarcasm and dry sense of very blunt humor. Is one of the oldest states; takes care of most of the younger ones including West Virginia, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Alaska, and Hawaii.

Texas- Human name is Timothy David Jones but originally used SC's last name of Marion. His own last name comes from Anson Jones, the last official president of the Republic of Texas. You won't see him much until later chapters but he looks just like America minus Nantucket and always wearing a cowboy hat. Takes care of Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Arizona for half of the year (Usually summer and winter when they aren't homeschooled) and has a Texan drawl.

West Virginia- Human name being Vincent Washington although he used Delaware's last name of Minuit for a while when he was younger. He looks just like Virginia only without the glasses and usually a cocky grin on his face. Although he has been a state for a long time, he is physically only a bit older than Oklahoma since he was pulled into statehood as suddenly as he existed. Love's gaming and visiting the other states, Delaware's hoping he'll mature enough to help lead the other states but no luck so far.

Maryland- You'll meet him later, the most you need to know is he's a dude. His human name is Charles Hanson although he's called Chuck.

Delaware- You'll meet him later, just know he's short, always grumpy and very straight-laced as well as the boss of all of the states since he was ratified first (Although Florida, Massachussets and Virginia could all easily claim being physically older than him). His human name is Isaac Minuit.

South Carolina- Human name being Emma Marion but originally her last name was Moore. Has light red-brown hair (It looks like the clay that makes up the land) that used to be dark brown but faded after the land lost its fertility. Has indigo colored eyes (That's a duh in the history books) and is the fraternal sister of North Carolina. Can be a very upbeat person but has a very short temper with easily pushed buttons. Has deep insecurity issues involving the rest of the thirteen originals that will be explored later. Raised several of the southern states including Texas.

North Carolina- Human name being Elliot Caswell but originally his last name was Moore. Has a simple brown colored hair that used to be dark but like SC's faded with the fertility of the ground. Has sky blue eyes that represent being the first state to have airplanes that fly in the sky and is the fraternal brother of South Carolina. Is a goofy person around his sister and a few selective states but his anger usually builds up in him until he explodes. He and his sister have a very delicate relationship that the two have to tread carefully but the two argue a lot, leading to no pent up anger between them but he does deeply care for her. Is believed to be 'in the closet'.

I think that's everyone to be introduced this chapter, although I will say Aurora and Sunny are appropriately Alaska and Hawaii (Both girls) and Joseph and Alice are Florida and Georgia. Livy is short for Olivia who is Oklahoma and Michael is Arizona, you will get to meet these two in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Gah! *Crashed head on desk* I'm so sorry this is so late! It was suppose to be up Thursday but Wednesday afternoon I fell down the stairs (With my laptop and into a dog gate!) and was in the ER, I busted up my rib cage. It's slowed me down on everything! Especially on DFTRM. Damn and that next chapter introduces someone special...anyway! Back to NTKB! Here we get to meet the rest of the main characters, the fantastic teenagers! You can check out their bio's at the end of the chapter! So go on below and read!

**Warning(s):** Cursing, use of drugs on captive, gun violence, and horrible Spanish translations

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters but I do own all of my OC's and the plotline

* * *

Chapter 2:

Three kids stood in front of the beautiful Victorian style plantation home, staring at the open front door. "The door is open." Said the boy in the middle, a spiky haired brunette with brown eyes.

"Mhm." Said the dirty blond girl next to him, nodding slightly in reply.

"It's open."

"Sí, lo es." Said the other boy, his ink black hair going to just above his chin as his chocolate brown eyes rolled at the other boy.

"But it's open!"

"We get it Arizona, Virginia has the front door open." Once again said the girl, placing the suitcase she was carrying down on the top porch step.

"Yeah but he **never** leaves it open Oklahoma! It's not Virginia-like!" said Arizona, his hands emphasizing his words wildly as he gestured at the door. Oklahoma sighed exasperatedly and placed her hands on her hips.

"His coche es gone too." Oklahoma grudgingly nodded, looking at the empty driveway. "Maybe West took it?" asked the other boy, shifting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Maybe Mexico."

"Don't call me that! It's NEW Mexico!" Arizona grinned mischievously.

"Same thing only you can drink your water." New Mexico's eyebrow twitched and he suddenly tackled into Arizona, their bags flying off as they began wrestling.

"Not again…!" sighed Oklahoma, fixing her glasses' position as the two boys were quickly becoming thoroughly covered in dust and grime. "Can you two kill each other later?" Let's go find Virginia." She walked forward, climbing up the steps. The boys paused, New Mexico's hand around Arizona's neck and Arizona had one fist in New Mexico's stomach and the other pulling at his mouth.

"Wait for me!" shouted Arizona, throwing New Mexico off and racing up after her.

"¡Ay! ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes pendejos!" New Mexico cursed at them before getting up and heading in after them.

It was dead quiet inside; only the ticking/tocking of the large grandfather clock in the foyer pierced the eerie silence. "Man…is it just me or is it way quieter than usual…?" whispered Arizona, hiding slightly behind Oklahoma. Suddenly a large crash came from the bookshelf, making Oklahoma jump and end up on top of Arizona with New Mexico slipping and crashing into them.

"Shit!"

"Hijo de puta!" New Mexico sat up, rubbing the back of his head slowly.

"Ouch! What just happened?!" asked Oklahoma as Arizona groaned and cussed under her. She sat up, making Arizona 'oomf' before moving to sit next to him, also grabbing her glasses before anyone could do something stupid and step on them or something. An orange tabby cat sat on the coffee table in front of them, the bookcase's shelves and everything on them on the floor but the cat had a mouse in his mouth.

"Really Oliver?" If cats could grin, the one watching the three teens was as he dropped the mouse in front of him and curled his tail over his paws. New Mexico rolled his eyes at the cat and Arizona hissed at it.

"I told you guys it was out to get me!" he muttered, glaring at Oliver as he sat up. The cat merely turned its nose up at him. New Mexico rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing himself off before leaning down and helping Oklahoma up.

"Hey! No help for your twin?!"

"We're fraternal hermano. I still think Tex is lying." Oklahoma giggled at the two's usual argument as she picked Oliver up. The tabby purred and gently licked her cheek, making her giggle again to the annoyance of Arizona.

"Totally evil devil."

"El Diablo." Agreed New Mexico. The girl sighed, putting Oliver down on the sofa before pointing at the dead mouse.

"I am so not cleaning that up."

"I volunteer Mex as tribute!" piped Arizona, jumping to his feet and grabbing Oklahoma's wrist to race out of the room; leaving a confused New Mexico before realization crossed his face.

"What-ARIZONA!" His brother's laugh echoed as their steps thundered from the stairs. Sighing, New Mexico looked at the dead mouse and then at Oliver. "I don't suppose you'll ayudar me…?" The cat licked his paw and draped it over his ears. "That's what I thought."

Wrinkling his nose New Mexico walked over and opened the door leading to the garage, grabbing a pair of gloves and put them on. Walking back into the den, he picked the mouse up by the tail and carried it into the kitchen. Using his foot, he pressed down on the pedal attached to the garbage can to happily drop the mouse in. " Muy bruto!"

Peeling off the mouse-carrying glove he tossed it in and then used a paper towel to take the other off and put it in the silver can. Finally letting the top of the garbage can fall back down with a clang, he turned to go after Arizona and Oklahoma when a glint of silver from the corner of his eye made him turn to look at whatever it was.

* * *

Arizona laughed as he and Oklahoma stumbled up the stairs, the latter trying not to smile at her friend. "Yo Ginny! What's up?" Arizona yelled, turning and heading to the office on the right, crossing his eyes at Oklahoma. The two walked in, a red light blinking from the empty desk that was from the answering machine.

"Maybe something is going on…" whispered Oklahoma, the two staring at the machine with wide eyes.

"Virginia never, ever leaves messages on there. Something's happened…" Arizona slowly crossed the room and pressed the button, a loud beep echoing in the office.

"This is Arthur Washington, I'm not in my office right now but if you will leave a message I will get back to you as soon as I can." Another beep.

"Hello Mr. Washington, I'm afraid you did not appear at the meeting yesterday. If you are ill please call back to us as soon as you can. We do need the information though. Thank you." Another annoying beep and Oklahoma and Arizona shared a look.

"Okay something is really weird. Who was that?" asked Arizona, one eyebrow raised.

"I dunno. There's more messages though." Oklahoma said, hugging herself as goose bumps rose over her arms. Arizona pressed the button again and the next message came up.

"Mr. Washington we need you to call immediately." BEEP.

"That was the same guy right? The first was two days ago and that was yesterday…" Oklahoma took the initiative this time to press the button.

"Hey Artie what's up? Haven't come looking for West V yet? He's just hanging out over here at my place. I'm just going to keep him for the week and take him with Del, Penn and me over to Yorkie's to help prepare for the meeting next week. Speaking of the meeting, some of the thirteen *Coughcough*Jersey and Yorkie*Coughcough* have been talking about going drinking afterwards. I bet Tex can watch the twins and Okie plus the fiftyniner's so will you come this time? We'll do our best to not let Del and South Carolina get in a brawl this time! Call me back!"

"Well that's Maryland; how did he miss _his _call?" asked Oklahoma, biting her bottom lip. Arizona put a hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Let's regroup with New Mexico and try to figure out what-" A sudden shout of alarm and string of explicit words in Spanish erupted from downstairs and within seconds both teens were out of the room and bolting down the stairs.

"Mex are you okay?!"

"New Mexico?!"

Standing in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen was the dark haired state, staring wide eyed at something. "T-tenemos que conseguir ay-ayuda." He whispered, his voice shaking.

"Help? Get help for wha-" There on the floor, stained in a deeply red substance, was a large silver knife. It was what was next to it that had Oklahoma gasping and Arizona choking on his words. It was silver glasses. To be specific, Virginia's silver glasses. It was another minute or so before Oklahoma finally broke the silence.

"We-we need to call someone. Maybe…maybe he could have cut himself and went to the doctors or-"

"For three days?! Let's call Maryland and-" Arizona was cut off by the knocking of the front door.

* * *

America was not having a good day. Not even a good week. Some informant was suppose to come to D.C. about a terrorist group targeting P.N.'s, or in other words personified nations, but he had missed the meeting and wasn't returning any calls. Since this involved a possible threat to the nations, they asked (More like ordered) America to head out and see the guy at his place. America thought it was really the President's revenge for the coffee and bug incident last week, making the nation do work an intern or something could do.

Not only was that an issue but because there was suppose to be a G8 meeting today, he was stuck taking the rest of the eight with him. "Will you guys shut up?! Dude's seriously!" he shouted from the driver's seat of the van. In the far back was England and France, only separated by the half invisible uh…Can…Canad…Canadia! Yeah him! Italy was sitting by the window in the next seat up next to Germany who was looking very uncomfortable sitting next to the Great Russian monster. Russian aura vs. German lazer glares, if only he had a camera. Oh wait. Japan was busy recording from the shotgun seat.

If you were wondering, the people the American was yelling at were all the way in the back. "I don't want to be here you git and this frog over here is not helping the situation!" hissed England, glaring at France who merely 'Ohonhonhonhoned' at him.

"P-please stop fighting…" whispered Canadia…that still doesn't sound right.

"You guys could've waited back at the UN building. It's just a quick check up."

"You would stop for McDonald's and never come back." Said Germany, crossing his arms at him. America laughed loudly as the street turned into a smooth dirt road.

"Ve~ Where are we going again America?" asked Italy, grinning happily.

"Just checking on an informant and rumors."

"That involve a terrorist group knowing of and planning to use the nations for acts of terror against their nations." Continued Russia, his creepy aura growing slightly larger around him.

"Damn commie knowing things…" muttered America, glaring into the mirror at him.

"Then maybe it is a good thing we have come, it might be true." Said Japan, finally putting his camera away.

"Maybe…" America turned right and into the driveway of an old plantation house. France whistled in admiration.

"Dieu…it is magnificent." Pulling up to the front door, America parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'll only be a few minut-"

"America is that luggage?" asked Germany. In front of the house were three bags; one suitcase perched on the top step of the porch while the other two bags looked like they had been tossed aside quickly.

"Yeah…I wonder what's going on…" America opened the door and stepped out, a breeze ruffling his hair. He walked around the car and approached the luggage. As he bent down to examine a duffle bag, the car door opened again and the other nations started getting out. "Hey you guys don't have to get out."

"Something doesn't feel right. We're coming with you." Said England, running a hand through his already messy hair. America sighed, straightening up and nodding. He walked up the steps, avoiding the suitcase, and headed to the door. There was no doorbell so he resorted to knocking.

"Hello? Mr. Washington?"

"Washington? His last name is Washington?" asked Germany, raising an eyebrow. America tried to ignore the slightly pained look on England's face.

"Yep, Arthur Washington. HELLO!" America could've sworn he saw a movement through the curtain so he moved over to the window to try and peer in.

"Maybe the door is unlocked…?" said England stepping forward and grabbing hold of the doorknob. Twisting it the door opened a big but was suddenly slammed shut and locked with a resounding click.

"What the bloody hell?!" yelped the English nation, stumbling back in surprise. At the same time Italy screamed and leapt into Germany's arms, Russia's aura got bigger and way more dangerous, France took the moment to grope England's ass (And received a good left hook to the face for his efforts.), and America gasped, witnessing someone run from the door inside in his view.

The weirdest sensation spread over him and suddenly America wasn't outside of the house but somewhere completely else.

_America looked around him, something telling him he was seeing this for an important reason. It was a dimly lit room with only a chair and someone tied to it with chains. "Hey are you alright?" he asked but his voice sounded out, like it was underwater or being filtered through something. The person didn't reply, more like he couldn't. He was gagged and blindfolded, his brown hair dirty and spattered with something. _

_A door opened to the left of America who recoiled from the sudden light. A tall man walked in, two more people filling in ranks behind him; a short but thin man and a stern faced woman carrying a silver briefcase. America gulped, moving closer to the tied up man. The smaller man went over to the tied brunette and removed the gag from the guys mouth. _

"_Arthur Washington…Arthur…Washington…why does that name not fit you?" said the tall man, his voice distinctively Russian. Dear God. Why is it always the Russians? (Likely cause the author is a stereotypical American who has seen the original Red Dawn and the Bond movies way to many times. But she'll stop breaking the fourth wall and let you get back to the story now.)_

"_What did you expect it to be, George?" said the tied man, his voice rough and dry sounding. _

"_No, not from you Mr. Washington."_

_"Who do you think I am, my brother? You're part of YWLW aren't you?" The man ignored him for a moment, walking over to the woman who opened the briefcase. America merely let the letters rest in his head. What was YWLW?_

"_I am afraid we will be the ones asking the questions here. Now…" He removed a needle filled with a clear substance from the case. _

"_Shit…" whispered America, trying to step between the prisoner and the Russian but the man passed right through him. Arthur Washington, as that apparently was who he was, sighed almost as if he was bored. _

"_Let me guess, __sodium pentothal maybe? Or some new substance you guys created since I was last in this situation?" _

"_You have been interrogated before." It was a statement, not a question but the man answered anyway. _

"_Been up this creek once or twice." The needle injected straight into the man's wrist but Arthur didn't even flinch. The Russian took the needle out after injecting the serum into him and put it back into the case, locking it shut with a loud click. "I always feel bad when people use this stuff on me. I start rambling on everything that comes to mind and get off topic easily." _

"_I would do your best to stay on topic Mr. Washington. I do not wish to shoot you, even though I know it will not kill you."_

_"Oh so you __**do**__ know what I am! Why do I have to tell you anything then?" The interrogator simply removed a gun from the holster on his side, clicking the safety off. Wait hold on, **what** he was not** who** he was? What was America seeing?_

"_We just wish to hear it from you, to confirm before we get into the deeper topics."_

_"The only thing you're going to hear is simply this. Fuck. You." The Russian simply pointed the gun at Arthur's knee and pulled the trigger, shattering the kneecap. This time Arthur yelped but bit his lip, trying not to show weakness. At the same time America was keeled over, clutching his own knee in pain. Even though the shot hadn't hit him, he was sensing Arthur Washington's pain. Just __**what**__ was going on?! _

_As swiftly as he had taken the gun out was as simply as it went back in its holster. "And here I thought you were the politer one out of the south." _

"_Oh I'm…just as bad as the rest…when I'm fucking knocked out, kidnapped…and shot." Gasped Arthur, blood flowing not just from his knee but from his lips where he had been biting it so hard. The blood trailed down his knee and to the floor, where a pool was already forming. His body was shaking but he was desperately trying to stay calm. America had to give it to him; this guy was stronger than he looked. "Hurt me as much as you want…I-I'm not telling you any fucking thing." The Russian tsked, an odd glint appearing in the man's dark eyes. _

"_Oh the next shot wouldn't be for you, it would be for someone else. Maybe one of those children that live with you? That little curly haired girl with the flower in her hair? Or maybe the spiky teenage boy?" The stubborn smirk Arthur had kept on his face fell at the mention of the kids. "So that is the pressure point is it? I do try to leave minors out, yet if that is what it takes…" _

_The man snapped his fingers and the other two people stepped forward. "Clean him up and gag him. We will finish this later when he will most assuredly be more inclined to talk." The captured man's face tightened and his hands feebly struggled against the bonds. _

"_They wo-won't let you know anything. Isaac…Will…Chuck, they hold semper fi to heart…and when they come…I'm going to watch them put a bullet through your big ass head." He was regagged by the woman before he could continue. _

_The Russian smiled, a vile grin that made America's skin crawl and stomach churl. "I'll be waiting." _

The next thing America knew, everything flashed black and the first thing he see's is England bent over him and calling his name. "Alfred! America! Good God, he's awake lad's!" the older nation said, worry lacing his voice.

America slowly sat up, being helped by Canada. What on Earth had he just seen? Just who were those people? And Arthur Washington…what was that odd connection he felt with him? "I'm…I'm fine! Give me a sec to recover."

"America are you alright? Do you not feel well? Was it because you didn't eat lunch? I've got some pasta if that's the case! Pasta makes everything feel better!" commented Italy, hovering nearby but still keeping a hold on Germany's arm.

"No I'm fine Italy. I'm not hungry. What happened?" asked America, finally getting to his feet.

"You collapsed after the door suddenly shut and locked. It was only a minute ago but you had us worried! Especially little England over there." Said France, an evil smirk on his face but concern in his eyes. England's entire face turned red and Japan quickly took a picture with his phone, making a mental note to send it to Hungary-san to add to her collection.

"Shut it Frog! America, are you really alright?" The American nodded.

"Yeah…can we get in? I don't think Arthur Washington's here but some other people are in danger here."

"What do you mean?" asked Canada. Geez! When did he appear next to America?! (He's been there since you passed out idiot. *Author sigh*)

"J-just trust me!"

"I can get the door open." Said Russia, stepping up to the door and holding his pipe in hand.

"Uh are you sure-"

CRRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit!"

"Arizona cálmate!" said New Mexico, grabbing onto his pacing brother in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"You calm down! The nations are downstairs on Virginia's porch! The. Nations. What has been the one rule I've ever allowed myself to follow from Virginia? Besides not eating the holly berries!" said Arizona, standing in place to yell at his twin.

"Don't let the nations find out about us." Whispered Oklahoma, sitting in the nearby bean bag as she stared at the floor.

"Exactly!" The three were hiding out in the converted attic game room, courtesy of West Virginia when Virginia left for a trip for a month, and trying to figure out what to do about the current situation.

"Arizo-"

"Human names! Human name's Miguel!" interrupted Oklahoma, jumping off of her seat.

"Olivia's right! Hopefully America won't sense us and we can play it off as Arthur's niece and nephews visiting. That cool with you guys?"

"Sí Michael, let's just hope we can wing it."

"Hey it wasn't me who slammed the door and locked it in front of England. Way to lay low dude." New Mexico's face turned bright red.

"Cuchillo sangriento mean anything to you hermano! I thought it could be malos chicos!"

"Boys! Come on, let's try to sneak out and if they catch us we play the visiting family card. Kay?"

"Yeah."

"Sí."

"Good." The three tiptoed down the stairs, reaching the second floor they quickly went to the other stairwell and got down as quickly as possible. Racing down the hall, they were interrupted by the sound of smashing wood, which revealed to be the front door being hit in by a giant pipe wielded by none other than Russia. Eight pairs of eyes stared at the three who stood there in a mix of shock, fear, and slight awe. "Well there goes plan A."

* * *

And once again, that's a wrap for this chapter! A little note about the sodium pentothal mentioned earlier, it is used in some cases to weaken a person in interrogation or at least that is what my research lead me to so I thought it would be cool for Virginia to guess what they're using cause he's just that cockily smart.

Arizona- The spiky brunette with brown eyes (The main characteristic he shares with his twin, New Mexico). His human name is Michael Marion but he hate's using it. The defacto leader of the small group who acts goofy but is actually pretty smart. He likes comics, pranks, hiking/exploring and believe it or not astronomy. Most people that I've told about this character love him and I hope you guys do to. Also, he has a crush on someone (I've made it totally obvious but hey, subliminal's boring!)

Oklahoma- Her human name is Olivia Marion although a lot of times people call her Livy. She has dirty blond hair (Usually in a high ponytail) and dark blue eyes, she also wears red rimmed glasses because she can't see things far away. She's the most respectful and calmest one of the group, although she does enjoy getting into trouble with the boys and can be very mischievous. She loves horses and speaks numerous different Native American languages. Also like's to cook and is known for her clumsiness.

New Mexico- The twin bro of Arizona (Although he constantly denies it) with dark hair and brown eyes. He's the sort of the drag along one of the group, who always gets accidentally left behind. He use's Spanish a lot and has a big interest in UFO's and sci-fi. He's a bit dense at times and easily distracted but kind hearted except if you call him Mexico. He has some issues with that if you couldn't tell. His human name is Miguel Marion.

Pennsylvania and New Jersey were also mentioned but again, no big part till later. And Will was mentioned, that's short for William who is New York who also is called Yorkie. The state not the city. Dear lord, this fic would get so confusing if I threw in capitals too! Which is why I'm not. I've got fifty one OC's already I don't need more! Anyway, reviews are like my life line here! C'mon for the poor girl who fell down the stairs carrying her laptop to work on this chapter! *Puppy dog eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there people long time no see! Sorry I have exams all this week and next so it might be some time before I update again but please, check out the quick note below (It explains the state age thing) and then you can go read.

I also just wanted to give a quick note to the anonymous guest who left a review for the previous chapter. Yes I do know that the age difference in actual discovery would pit pretty much everyone older than Delaware but my take of it isn't at their discovery, but when they really started becoming a full fledged territory or state as we know it. So yes, New Mexico would be a lot older than Delaware if it was by discovery but because the United States didn't gain any control of it (Although there was exploration and claims on it earlier) until about the Mexican-American war, his age is younger. Same with Alaska who although had people for over thirteen thousand years as you said (Which we could say for all of America if we are really getting that specific), the United states didn't make it a state for a long time and it only became an official territory in 1912. This affected her growth rate so although she was technically sold to the U.S. way back when and her culture has been around for much longer, she appears only as an eight year old. Delaware on the other hand was the first state, not the first colony though (As you pointed out the lost colony of Roanoke in NC is technically the first although Jamestown in Virginia survived unlike Roanoke so it could pull oldest surviving colony) but the first state ratified. Thus, in the the way that I see it, he would be the boss and technically by official records of oldest state by ratification, the oldest. Hope that clarified for you the age thing but thanks for the review, it let me explain the age thing! It really is all affected by America, none of them would be personified if it wasn't for him!

Wow that was way longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, go ahead and read the chapter!

**Warning(s):** Indian Removal (Doesn't go terribly in depth) and some cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters but I own the plot and my OC's

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Stick with plan A!" shouted the spiky brown haired boy as the three kids split into different directions; the girl to the left room, the black haired Hispanic to the right and the apparent leader sticking straight towards the back of the house.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted America, pushing past Russia and heading straight after them. Instinctively he followed the leader into the center, although some of the other nations went after the other children. "Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you!" He burst into a kitchen, England and Japan right behind him at the same time the teen was barreling out the back door.

"Bloody hell! Stop!" yelled England but the boy had already disappeared into the nearby forest.

"What has them so scared?" asked Japan, quietly watching the forest with narrowed eyes. _(Maybe that a gigantic Russian broke down the front door? That would scare me for sure…)_

"Probably this." America leaned down, staring at the silver knife on the floor and the glasses next to it with a small crack in the lens.

"What is going on here?" hissed the English nation, glaring at the glinting knife. Hearing a noise to the right the three turned but it was only France and Canada, both breathing heavily.

"Dieu, what did he eat for breakfast? Jet fuel?!" complained France, gasping for air.

"The boy got out the side window." said Canada, Kumakaki grumbling in his arms.

"The girl through did not." Said Germany walking into the room. A fourteen or so year old girl was struggling, her glasses nearly falling off of her face but the German's grip was iron.

"Let go! Let me go! I didn't do any-" she was cut off by the dangerous 'Kolkolkolkolkol' from Russia who appeared behind the German which Italy hastily avoided by slipping around the larger nation and hiding behind Japan.

"You will tell us what is going on…" said the Russian, his aura on likely its highest setting possible as he tapped his metal pipe against his opposite palm.

The girl gulped, stopping her screaming but began to speak rapidly under her breath.

"Calm down poppet, we are **not** going to harm you." Said England, pointedly looking at Russia.

"You try calming down! Everything about this situation is wrong!" she shouted before suddenly switching into a foreign language that no one knew, except America who's eyes widened substantially.

"You speak Choctaw?" he asked and the girl's color on her face completely faded. Apparently she hadn't realized she was speaking out loud.

"Uh…if I said no would you believe me?"

"No." Everyone chimed in except Italy who was now looking through the cabinets for pasta ingredients.

"…damn. There goes plan A…" she whispered, the last part not likely suppose to be heard.

All of a sudden Italy screamed, making Germany nearly drop the girl. "What's wrong Ita-" His eyes saw the silver knife on the floor and the glasses sprawled on the floor. Shoot, America should've picked that up.

"This is not good…" once again whispered the girl feeling all the eyes in the room turn to gaze at her.

"Are you working for the terrorist group that Arthur Washington was informing the government on?" started Russia, the tone of his voice making her start to shake. America felt sick to his stomach but couldn't find the words to speak. Something was different about her. He just didn't know what.

"T-terrorist what?"

"Targeting the nations to use against their governments." Continued Canada sounding stronger than usual.

"Why would I hurt the PN's?"

…

The sudden look of realization crossed her face as everyone but America glared at her. Something just wasn't right. "How do you know of PN's?" hissed Germany, his voice going ice cold and the girl looked ready to faint.

A rock crashed through the window, shocking everyone but the teenager who used the opportunity to kick Germany in the crotch and bolt out in the midst of the confusion. America was the only one to give chase, everyone else distracted by the glass or other freaking out nations.

"Please stop!" he said, nearly catching up to her as she wretched the back door open and ran onto the porch. "Wait!" America's hand caught her wrist and suddenly, like earlier, the oddest sensation spread over him and he wasn't there anymore. He was looking through the eyes of another.

* * *

_I was standing alone in the middle of a field, watching people ride horses, wagons and walk along a well dug wagon path into the ground. Everyone was silent and I watched, feeling their broken hearts and silent tears. _

_There were 'soldiers' too, impa shilup as they are. Horrible men with skin the color of snow. They brought only pain and suffering on those who were different than them; different color, different ways, just being different. I hate that word, different. _

_I looked down at my own skin, which bore the same color of the men. I __**hate **__that skin that keeps me from being the same as my fellow red-men, my people. I just wish all white men were dead. _

_The scene suddenly changed, but I had not changed. No matter how much mud I place on my skin it was still the color of the soft looking clouds above. I was at the field again only there was more white men wearing their ugly clothes as they camped just off of the field. There was something odd this time. Particularly two people with them, a woman who wore men's breeches and a man with hair the color of the soil. The two argued often but the woman usually won. _

_I watched from afar, in the cover of the tall grass when I wasn't with my people. They were interesting when they weren't unleashing horrors upon us. It was growing dark, __Hushtahli slowly disappearing below the horizon and the woman was curled up by a tree looking at what I'd found out recently was called a 'book'. I crept closer, trying to discover if this 'book' was a weapon. Yet being as close as I was all I could see was a square thing with squiggle marks on it. __White men and women are odd._

_The woman turned and noticed my presence, looking a bit startled but not upset. I didn't wait for her to do anything, I just ran; not noticing the smile on her face or the whispered words under her breath. _

_Time passed again only this time, my friends came to visit. A boy with sharp hair the color of dry dirt and wearing only a loincloth with red paint on his slightly brown skin. Another boy was there too with hair as dark as the raven and feathers tied in his hair. They came often to visit me and we spoke in a jumbled mix of languages but always understood each other. They were like me and that's all that mattered._

_Today we were playing a game with a ball and sticks and I notice the woman and brown haired man watching from the camp. Someone new was with them too. He was younger, in that time between childhood and manhood. He always seemed to be smiling and the woman acted as his caretaker. He felt odd, standing out as different from the rest. _

_It was growing dark again and my friends had left but in the last rays of light from above, I made a ring of wild flowers. I was so into his task that I didn't see the white in between come up and watch me until he spoke up, asking how to make it. The white in between spoke with an odd sounding voice that made everything sound longer. Yet he spoke a red man's language and we began to talk of our people. His name was odd, not as odd as my own but different. Very different. _

_I asked why, if he spoke the language of the red man and his people were red-men, why was he with the white man? He thought for a moment before replying how not all white men were bad. Then without another word, the in between placed the ring he made on my head and left back to the white man's camp. I was confused, what could the in between have meant? All the white man I've seen were evil. How could any be good? _

_It was the next day and I was in the field, playing stickball by myself. The in between was back and wanted to know how to play. He wasn't that bad once he took off the tall black moccasins. The two of us played till my friends arrived. They were cautious of the in between but sensed, just like I had, that he was like us. _

_The four of us played until it started to grow dark and they had to leave. The in between asked where they lived and the two motioned to the land across the plains. They knew better than to tell anyone who was with the white men where they lived, no matter how friendly they were. _

_With the two gone, I began to make more wild flower rings. The in between sat next to me, scratching things into a 'book'. He was apparently suppose to be doing something all day. He calls it 'math' but it just looks like more squiggles to me.  
The lady from before started calling out a name and the in between said it was the name he went by with most of the white men, except for very special people. He smiled, revealing teeth as pale as my skin, before saying that I was very special. He poked my nose, making me rub it with slight annoyance before leaving. I was once again alone. _

_It was several sun ups and downs later after I'd been teased by the local boys, red and white alike, that I saw the in between again. I never seemed to fit in anywhere, no matter what I did. I was crying in the field, I'd avoided it for some time to try and let the bruises from the thrown rocks heal. I didn't want the in betweens pity if he saw me but this was one of the few places no one came. _

_As I cried, a gentle hand laid on my shoulder, startling me. It was the in between, sky blue eyes filled with worry. Desperately I tried to hide my tears and the fresh cuts that I had gotten just that morning but it was too late, he saw. Gently in between leaned down and embraced me. I started yelling at him about how I was so different and would never fit in anywhere._

_He just sat there, holding me as I cried, running his larger hand through my hair in an attempt to comfort me. He didn't say anything, he just let me take out all my anger and pain on him. I finally settled down, silent tears trailing down my face and hiccupped. In between slowly let go of me, saying he needed to get someone but I wasn't listening. I barely even noticed him leaving, to wound up in my own pain. _

_Why was I different? I knew the red man's world yet looked like a white man. I just wanted to see my people happy, yet only knew their suffering. I didn't belong in either world, no matter how much I tried. That's why I hated that word so much, because I was the word. _

_It could've been days or mere moments later but in between came back with the woman and dirt haired man. I looked up at them trying to hide the tears in my eyes. They all looked worried and the woman knelt down to be on my level. _

_Her eyes were such a pretty blue, not blue like the sky but darker and much more interesting. Yet they had so much in their depths, so much pain, just like my own. She spoke, in one of the languages I knew from the arrivals into my land, asking if I was alright. The two, up close, felt just like in between; different. It was when she said my name that I really started paying attention. I hadn't told my name to in between and neither of my friends had used it around him either._

_I asked her how she knew. The woman smiled, tucking a piece of my dusty hair behind my ear and away from my face. She said she knew how I felt and that I wasn't alone. I might seem different to others, but to them I was just like them. I was-_

* * *

SLAM! The connection snapped and America was back on the porch, holding onto the girl's wrist as the two stared into each other's eyes. "Olivia! Olivia c'mon!" shouted the spiky haired teen, suddenly appearing right behind her just off of the porch. America now knew their names and he and the girl had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"America!" England and the others had finally caught up and were watching the exchange from the crowded doorway.

"L-livy?" said the other boy, his dark eyes wide as he saw America holding her wrist.

"It's no use guys, he knows." She said, finally coming to a decision.

"Knows? Knows what?" asked Canada, eyebrows raised high.

"States. You guys are states." America said glancing over at the boys. "You're Arizona, New Mexico and…" His gaze finally came back to her, eyes confused and wondering. "Oklahoma…"

Arizona and New Mexico shared a look before Arizona spoke up again. "Delaware is going to kill us."

* * *

Another long authors note here but its mainly because of the flashback vision thing America had that revealed to him who the states were. Most of the italic part was a use of Choctaw history. The Choctaw were one of the "Five Civilized Tribes" and the first to be removed to Oklahoma. The origin of the phrase 'Trail of Tears' came from their forced removal. Shadow beings were a part of their culture, technically having an Impa Shilup which was when a person had evil thoughts the soul-eater would come in and eat their souls. So in the context I used it, I called the soldiers soul-less (Heart-less). The entire part is Oklahoma's past, shortly before the states found her so she was the Indian Territory back than, I'd say this part was around the 1830's to late 1840's or so. Hushtahli is the sun deity (At least what I researched told me that). The ball and stick game is also a real game the native Americans had, it later adapted into Lacrosse although the variation of it the Choctaw played is still played. The language In Between (Which is Texas by the way) and the woman (Which is a South Carolina) spoke was Cherokee, whom were in and still are in their states. I'm actually part Cherokee on my mother's side. The other dirt haired person was Virginia so no new states introduced this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading this! If you would be as kind as to leave a review or favorite or follow, it would make my day! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this is so late! *Bows* I had a sudden rush of tests everywhere and it's finally summer! Now I can concentrate on typing my fanfictions, personal stories and preparing for the next year of school. In other words, more updates! I have the next chapter of DFTRM partially typed and then that'll be up. I'm going to set up a schedule for myself after my sorella's visit. Anyway! Thank you to all those that reviewed, faved and followed. I was having one of the worst days of my life a bit ago and checked my emails, seeing a review from **Narwal-Riding-Alien** on this story posted minutes before that turned my whole day around! A big thank you goes out to you! As a gift though for being so late, this chapter is extra long! Now, go and read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own my OC's and the plot.

**Warning(s): Cursing, mention of pads, scary-when-waking-up Russians, see-able Canadians and horrible Spanish translations.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

About ten minutes later and everyone was gathered in the den of the house with either coffee or sweet tea taken out of the fridge. The three states sat on the couch together while the rest of the nations were sitting in the other couches and rockers around the room.

Arizona watched as Oklahoma bit her lip, her hands resting on her knees. He smiled and gently nudged her, trying to calm her down and make her smile as America began to speak. "So you guys…are states?"

"Yeah."

"Y-yes."

"Si."

"Why don't we know of you?" asked Germany, eyeing the three rather uneasily. Oklahoma and New Mexico turned and looked at Arizona who sat between them.

"Oh yeah sure, look at the youngest to answer. It wasn't our call to not tell you. The thirteen made that decision back since, what? The revolution? The rest of us just followed suit. nearly revealed it back in the sixties, remember, during all of his protests and such."

"Si! And New York tried hunting America down in the early thirties but Mass stopped him." Added in New Mexico as Arizona nodded.

"Didn't Tex meet Mexico by accident, back during his revolution?" asked Oklahoma, turning to New Mexico.

"Yo pienso que…"

"And Arthur Washington?" asked Japan.

"Virginia." The three responded at the same time.

"Um…Mr. Russia? You asked if we were terrorists, what did you mean by that?" asked Oklahoma, looking at the ex-communist nation.

"Well you see, apparently Arthur Washington, or Virginia as he apparently is was an informant to America's government on an organization plotting to attack us-I mean us nations that is." Instead said up England who quickly spoke with darted glances at America.

"Terrorist group…?" asked New Mexico, one eyebrow raised.

It was the first Arizona had heard of it. "You know, I bet it's another one of the Thirteener's secrets." It was America's turn to be confused.

"Thirteen what?"

"Si! I bet it is! We would know if Cali knew!" said New Mexico.

"That's cause Cali is addicted to Facebook and Twitter so everyone knows what he's up to 24/7." Grumbled Arizona making Oklahoma finally smile.

"Yes but we don't have access to the Thirteener's secrets. We have no idea of what's going on…" New Mexico and Arizona looked dejected at the comment before suddenly an idea came to the youngest state in the room.

"That's it!" shouted Arizona, leaping to his feet. "We might not know it now but I know where to find it! Wait here!" He suddenly burst towards the stairs, tripping over the suddenly appearing Oliver who hissed angrily at Arizona as he crashed into the side wall. "Meant to do that!"

As New Mexico and Oklahoma laughed the nations smiled but looked pointedly at America, whom the state acted a bit too much like for their liking. Arizona raced up the stairs and headed straight into Virginia's office, paying particular attention to his desk. Running his hand under the bottom of the desk he finally found the key pad and muttered a curse under his breath.

Poking his head out the door he shouted, "Okie where's the Death Note?" Arizona heard laughter before her voice drifted up.

"My room, under the bed in a box." Arizona nodded to himself and started to head down the hall to her bedroom but paused midstride.

"Uh…Oklahoma is it in your girl box?" Oklahoma's twinkling laughter was clearly audible from downstairs as well as the tell tale sound of her footsteps coming up said stairs.

"Yes it is Mr. Scared-of-pads." She said, smirking as she passed him towards her room.

"Hey Livy, that's forbidden territory to a guy!" Oklahoma laughed and opened her door to enter in, letting Arizona lean against the doorframe nervously. He sighed as Oklahoma leaned down and pulled out a box and placed it on her bed. "…what's going to happen…now that America knows about us?" he asked, making Oklahoma sigh as she looked at the box.

"I…I really don't know. I'm scared…but I know America won't hurt us. I just-just want to know where Virginia is and if he's okay and-" Arizona's eyes grew soft as she spoke and he entered the room, placing his hand on her shoulder to interrupt her worried ramble.

"Oklahoma…"She shook her head before firmly nodding to herself.

"I'll be fine." Oklahoma opened the box and Arizona flushed, stepping away quickly making her laugh. He averted his eyes to stare at the picture of the three of them on her study desk. "Here it is." Before Arizona turned back to look, Oklahoma placed something in his hand-and it most certainly wasn't a book.

"What the hell?!" Arizona stumbled to the floor, dropping the pad in front of him as he scrambled out of the room. Oklahoma was hunched over in laughter, clutching the black book he'd been expecting to her chest. "What the fuck was that for?!" He half expected her to fall on the floor in laughter but she didn't straightening up in her last giggles to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"S-sorry but…oh the look on your face!" Arizona glared at her and stood up, snatching the book with a still bright red face.

"Bitch."

"Ass." The two grinned at one another before Oklahoma picked up the pad and put it back in the box which was quickly returned right back to under her bed. "I'm going to head back down. Don't take too long okay?"

"No promises."

* * *

"Death…Note?" asked Japan, looking thoroughly worried. New Mexico shrugged. He guessed it was because the anime they took the name from originated from him and what the Death Note was said to do…yeah the South Western State understood the nations concern.

"Our blackmail book. We've got info on nearly everyone to use against them. It also holds passwords like to Ginny's safe and desk or New York's emails and stuff. We started it back in…Dios, 1908, 9? We just started calling it Death Note when we started watching anime. It used to just be the Black Book."

"Ah…" A look of relief crossed the Asian nation's face and New Mexico laughed. Poor guy was probably terrified the anime was real.

America was nervously fiddling with his hands, looking between the stairs where the two other states had just gone and at New Mexico. "So…there's fifty of you?"

"Si, fifty one if you count Philippe."

"Who?"

"Puerto Rico."

"Puerto Rico's personified?" New Mexico nodded.

"Si, he's annoying but an okay amigo. We all have human names if that's what threw you off. I'm Miguel Marion, Arizona is Michael Marion and Okie's Olivia Marion."

"Why Marion? Asked England, both huge eyebrows raised.

"It's a rule until you look eighteen or so you have to use the last name of one of the Thirteener's, usually the one that raises you."

"Then why is your last name Marion?"

"That's-"

"What the hell?!" came Arizona's shout from upstairs, interrupting New Mexico's comment. The nations all looked startled but New Mexico rolled his eyes at the next shout of "What the fuck was that for?!".

"It's fine. Oklahoma probably scared Ari or something." Moments later Oklahoma came back down the stairs, giggling to herself as she came back into the den. "What did you do this time Okie?"

"Just a little incident with girl stuff." New Mexico's tan face paled and he coughed nervously.

"That's just cruel."

"But priceless. Arizona will be back down as soon as he gets the desk open." She replied, saying the second part to the seated nations.

"So if Virginia raises you, why aren't your last name's 'Washington'?" asked Germany. Oklahoma turned to New Mexico, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged, staring up at the ceiling.

"Texas took care of us first, during the uh…war. He still keeps us for half the year but we use the last name he had until he looked eighteen which was South Carolina's last name, Marion. She took care of Tex when they first found him."

"Marion…like Francis Marion?" asked America, not making eye contact with England.

"I think so. South Carolina's talked about 'Lil' Frankie' before." Said Oklahoma, finally taking her seat back on the other side of the couch. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as the silence settled over the room.

"Umm…do y'all-I mean you all think that…whoever Virginia was reporting on, that they might have…t-taken him?" She asked quietly, looking at the suddenly interesting floor.

"I believe he is alright. I mean, he's one of America's states; He should be quite all right!" England replied, stopping himself from continuing on when the young girl began to shake. America smiled at him, nodding to thank for the compliment as he got up and kneeled in front of Oklahoma and laid his hands on her shoulders. "He's okay, I'd know if he got hurt badly."

Apparently the simple words worked as she visibly relaxed and slowly nodded at him. America bit his lip, thinking of the brown haired man he saw get shot in his vision. He hoped that it wasn't Virginia…but his gut said otherwise.

"Found it!" came Arizona's voice as well as rapid footsteps as he raced down the stairs. In his right hand was a large thick envelope with several of the numerous papers sticking out and in the other hand was a black book. "It's in code, can ya break it Okie?"

"Sure." He handed the folder to her before plopping down next to the Oklahomian.

"So what'd I miss?"

"Just small talk." Replied New Mexico, peering over Oklahoma's shoulder to look at the papers.

"This is pathetic. When I see Virginia again, I'm helping him make a way better code. This is practically English!" grumbled Oklahoma who rolled her eyes at the folder.

"What does it say?" asked Germany raising an eyebrow at the three. The kids jumped, apparently they'd forgotten that there was eight other people in the room.

"Uh…it's describing a group called…YWLW which apparently stands for 'You Will Listen World'. I wonder what they want…"

"Вы будете слушать мир?" asked Russia.

"Uh…what?" asked Arizona, cocking his head at the tall man.

"I said 'You Will Listen World', da~." Oklahoma gulped hiding behind the folder as the Russian nations aura grew larger.

"Quit scaring them Russia." Said America, glaring at him. Russia grinned but didn't say anything.

"I-It does say that they've been around for a while…oh hey! Here's a report from Rhode Island! Apparently there was…hey Italy." Oklahoma turned to the Italian curled up next to a tense Germany. "In '83, did someone try to kidnap you?" Italy's eye's opened in shock and he gasped.

"Ve! How did you know?!" he asked, looking more than a little startled.

"Someone tried to what?!" shouted Germany, his eyes lazering in on the folder. Oklahoma squeaked and ducked behind Arizona who nearly fell out of his seat as New Mexico began laughing nervously.

"It was back in 1983 si…I was visiting the city of Milan when I got jumped by some scary guys! I didn't know what was going on but they knew I was Italy. I was really scared but suddenly someone appeared and fought them off! He kept disappearing every time I looked at him though, like he faded into the background…like a ghost!"

"When you could see him was he brown haired and blue eyed?" asked New Mexico.

"Si!"

"Rhode Island." The three said together.

"He's short and people forget him a lot but he kicks some serious ass! Probably cause he and New York fight all the time…" commented Arizona, grinning at a memory that came to mind involving the two states.

"Well…with what I see in here…and only what we guess happened to Virginia…" Oklahoma held up the silver glasses. "I guess we can presume that this YWLW kidnapped Virginia and maybe are planning to take other states and the nations…"

"Man, what the hell do we do…?" complained Arizona, running a hand through his hair.

"We've gotta find Virginia but we can't do it on our own…"

The three turned and looked at the nations, particularly America. "Y'all can't get involved. Nu-uh." Said Arizona, making an 'X' marking with his arms.

"Why not?" said America, eyes sparkling with some kind of emotion.

"Hello? Nations? Were just states, you guys are the head honchos! You guys could get kidnapped and then we would be even worse off!"

"And we should just let teenagers go off to rescue an adult from a terrorist group?"

"I'll have you know that I'm over a hundred years old!"

"Arizona!" yelled Oklahoma, scolding him and making Arizona cross his arms and huff indignantly.

"Well…si?" said New Mexico actually answering the question. Eight nations stared at them incredulously and the Okie shifted nervously.

"They are right, we can't go alone."

"Well duh. We'll get one of the older states."

"I'm coming no matter what." Said America, crossing his arms like Arizona.

"But-"

"No buts. You guys are my states; I'm not standing by and doing nothing! That's anything but heroic!" Oklahoma giggled while Arizona smirked and New Mexico sighed but was smiling as well.

"I knew you'd act like this." Said Arizona, grinning at him before turning to his brother. "North Carolina's at Cali's place so that's a no go."

"Maryland will tell Del…" replied New Mexico.

"Oh hell no! We aren't telling Del until we absolutely have too!"

"Then who won't tell Delaware and is nearby…?" Oklahoma suddenly smiled, a look of realization crossing her features.

"Who are you-no don't tell me you're thinking of-"

"Yes her." Arizona groaned, falling off the couch as New Mexico's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Who? What are you guys talking about?" asked France, watching the exchange between the three kids. Oklahoma giggled and covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide the giggles.

"Chica loca over there is talking about South Carolina." Said New Mexico, getting off the sofa and stretching.

"I'll drive!" shouted Arizona.

"NO!" shouted both Oklahoma and New Mexico, looks of pure fear on their faces.

"I would prefer living thank you!" said Oklahoma, shaking her head at him.

"But-"

"No."

"I'll drive. We'll take the van." Interrupted America to the shared look by the three southern states.

"I'm still not sure if you should get involved…" America raised an eyebrow at Arizona's muttered comment before offering a hand to help Oklahoma up.

"You guys gonna come? I don't think I'll be able to attend the meeting today." he said, looking at the other nations as he pulled Oklahoma up.

"Fine git. Like I can trust you with minors." Commented England, huffing angrily.

"Oui and I shall come to keep an eye on England." Said the French nation, standing up and also reaching down to help England up only to have his hand swatted angrily away by said nation.

"Bloody hell you will!"

"I shall come to, da." Arizona and New Mexico paled a bit but America slowly nodded before turning to the former Axis nations.

"What about you three?"

"Nien. I need to report to my boss." Said Germany, crossing his arms.

"Ve! I'll a-go with Germany!" shouted Italy, jumping out of his seat to be beside the German nation.

"And you Japan?"

"Ah well…I-I need to report to my boss and there is a lot of paperwork that needs to be done…" said Japan, looking very nervous and choosing his words carefully.

"It's okay dude, we'll call a cab for you guys!" Germany was already on his phone dialing for the taxi.

"Are you coming Mr…uhm…" Oklahoma asked, turning to the half invisible nation next to America.

"Canada." Sighed the nation. "And I'm not sure…"

"C'mon Canadia, please?" asked the blond haired American. "If only to keep Iggy and France from killing each other?" His brother sighed before slowly nodding.

"As long as I sit up front."

"That's fine for me!" Germany finished making his call and turned back to the group.

"The taxi will be here in a bit." He said, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Okay so where exactly are we going?" America glanced over at the clock. "And dude's it's nearly three and I'm starving." As if on que, New Mexico's stomach growled loudly and his face turned a bright red.

"Umm…only pretzels on the plane…"

"I'll make pasta!" yelled Italy, dashing into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Oklahoma quickly followed the Italian into the kitchen.

"Can I he-" started New Mexico but Arizona cut him off.

"No way, you only make spicy stuff!" His grin slowly faded though as he turned to look at America. "…Are you sure Virginia's okay?"

"Y-yeah he's okay." America stopped himself from continuing. The man he saw tied up and shot in the knee, it was likely Virginia but he didn't want to make the teens worry anymore than they already were. "He's a strong guy isn't he?"

Arizona nodded, smiling softly. "After you've been though as much as he has, you do get to be pretty tough." America ruffled the boy's hair which made him scowl and attempt to fix it back to its spikiness.

Biting his lip America watched the two boys, apparently twins, start up small talk with the nations a little awkwardly but friendly. He couldn't help the beginning feeling of fear and protectiveness over him and it was something he couldn't understand.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped, only to see his own brother right there. "So…does this make me an Uncle?" asked Canada, holding Kumajiro in his other arm. America had to hold onto his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

* * *

South Carolina sighed, putting the phone back in her purse. After paying a visit to the local Piggly Wiggly she was on her way back home with the makings for the night's dinner.

Sometimes it sucked representing a state, you never died and technically didn't exist but somehow you would get a random check in the mail from the state department to make sure you didn't starve which was pretty convenient.

Suddenly her phone rang again and she pulled it back out, a picture of a woman with wavy black hair and amber eyes on the screen. "Hey Georgie what's up?" she asked, answering the call before it went to voicemail.

"Hiya South! I'm heading down to Florida's place-" said a sweet sounding voice on the other end, which was cut off by South Carolina's groan.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Don't tell me you need me to cover for you too Alice?! North showed up just the other day asking me to cover him and I just got off the phone with Tennessee who's heading to Colorado Springs for a concert!"

"No no, nothing like that! I don't care if Isaac comes looking for me. Florida just asked if I'd like to go to Disney with him, Alaska, Hawaii and Puerto Rico! Wanna come?" South Carolina shook her head even though she knew Georgia couldn't see her.

"No thanks. You, Flo, and the kids have fun! Tell 'em I said hi!" She heard an annoyed huff come from the Georgian and South Carolina snickered under her breath. She knew the face Georgia was making right now was probably pouty and hilarious.

"C'mon Em, you never have any fun anymore! Please come with us?"

"No Georgia. I feel like I'm suppose to stay here for a bit. You know, those weird feelings you get when something's gonna happen?" It was silent on the other end for a moment and inwardly South Carolina cussed at herself.

"South Carolina are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'." South Carolina sighed, pulling the truck into her driveway.

"Yeah I am. I'm even thinking of callin' up old Yankee Del to tell him it's that strong." There was an even longer lull in the conversation as she put the truck in park and turned off the engine.

"Emma…the last time you had a bad feeling bad enough to call Delaware of all people was…" Her voice trailed off and South Carolina flinched, a sudden flood of horrid memories sweeping in.

"I know, 9-11 please don't remind me…" she whispered.

"I still have nightmares about that day…" Georgia sighed. "But anyway, how about you call Virginia and tell him. I bet he'll tell Isaac for you!" South Carolina also sighed, opening the truck door and getting out.

"Maybe I'll do that…sorry to ruin your drive Alice."

"Not ruined Southie, I'll just keep an extra eye on the kids during the trip. You gonna be okay?" Worry slipped into Georgia's voice and South Carolina ran her free hand through her very short hair.

"I'll be fine…hey Georgie?"

"Mhm?"

"You know Aurora, Sunny and Philippe could pass for Florida and your kids right?" South Carolina could practically hear the blush spread onto her closest friend and state neighbor's face.

"E-Emma Marion!"

"Love you Alice, call me when you get to Josey's place!" South Carolina ended the call as she burst out in laughter, barely keeping herself upright to open the truck's back door. The Floridian and Georgian were a perfect match for one another and had been dating for two years now, without anyone besides South Carolina and Louisiana finding out. Louisiana wanted to tell and 'spread the love' but Florida going all conquistador on him kept him from telling. Bribery was what was currently being used though to keep the recovering state from spilling the beans.

"Sooner or later they're going to have to tell…" she giggled, her laughter dying down. Picking up the three bags of groceries she closed the back door with her foot, to the amusement of a nearby child on a tricycle.

"Hi Miss. Marion!" the little girl said, ringing her little princess bell as she rode by.

"Hello Suzy! Be careful not to go in the street okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" South Carolina watched her bike her little tricycle down the sidewalk, pulling it up into her house where Suzy's mother was dutifully watching. Turning away she walked to her front door and unlocked it, finally getting the groceries inside with minimal injury (She'd dropped a packet of bacon on the floor and the tub of butter on her right foot).

"Ow!" she whimpered, bouncing on one foot as she rubbed the other one. "Great job Em…" Slowly South Carolina put her foot down to put away the groceries at the same time began to cook supper.

Opening her smart phone, she held it to her ear against her shoulder after dialing Virginia's number. After ten rings it finally went to his voicemail. "Well that's weird…" South Carolina redialed but it was the same thing again. "Really weird…"

The third time she left a message for Virginia to call her as soon as he got to his phone (It involved more profane words in the exact message and she really hoped the younger states wouldn't hear it).

Great. Now she was even more worried. South Carolina sighed, putting her phone down and turned to her radio situated on the top counter above the sink. Turning it on, she tuned it to a local country station. She needed something to cheer her up so why not a little of Josh Turner and wise cracking radio hosts.

Losing herself to the music and cooking the chicken breast she'd just bought, South Carolina didn't notice when her phone started signaling another call was coming through. A picture of a man with smoothed back blond hair and a scowl on his face flashed on the screen but faded to her normal background of a confederate flag with only the number showing up as a notification when the caller left a voicemail.

* * *

It was way later than America would have liked but after the chaos of the day, having the quiet hour of one in the morning was pretty nice. "So how much longer is it?" he asked, looking in the mirror back at Oklahoma.

"Not much, take the next left up ahead." She said, yawning at the end. "I really hope she's here…"

"Where else could she be?" He didn't want to mention it to the teenager but he was feeling a strange feeling again, like when he grabbed a hold of Oklahoma's wrist. It was like he knew he was close to another state. Is that what they meant when Arizona explained earlier about worrying that America would sense them? If it is, South Carolina is most assuredly nearby if he was only relying on his gut for answers.

"She has a place over in Charleston. Even if she's not here I know where the spare key is and we can at least get some sleep." America chuckled.

"To late for those two." Arizona and New Mexico were crashed, Arizona leaning against the window and New Mexico against Arizona. Oklahoma giggled quietly and nodded.

"Same with England, Russia and Canada." She replied, pointing her thumb at the back. England was on the left as far away from Russia as possible, asleep on his propped up hand while Russia was curled up on the other side, smiling eerily in his sleep.

America snickered, looking out of the corner of his eyes at Canada who kept falling half asleep and waking up again. He really wished he wasn't driving so he could throw a little paper ball into his brothers mouth. France had to leave earlier to give a call to America's, England's and his own Boss what was going on so there was only four nations left on the trip, plus the three states. "I wish the commie would've left…"

"I thought he wasn't a communist anymore?" America turned on his turn signal, finally getting to the light that had been a block away when Oklahoma mentioned it.

"Eh, old habits die hard. Where do I go after this?"

"Oh right down the street, her house is on the right."

"Okay. So…what's South Carolina like? Arizona seemed a little nervous of coming." The blond girl nervously bit her lip, a habit America made note of she did a lot.

"Well…she can be pretty intimidating. I mean, some people are scared of her but she's really nice. South Carolina doesn't get along with a lot of people, Arizona's probably just worried how she's going to react to you."

"To me?"

"Yeah you see she-there it is! 677! Just park right there!" America pulled to the side of the road in front of an old-fashioned looking house with a white porch and a balcony over the driveway. He whistled in admiration at the pretty little home.

"Nice place."

"She likes her one in Charleston better but she prefer's being close to her capital." Oklahoma leaned over and poked New Mexico and Arizona. "Come on guys, we're at South's place." New Mexico muttered something incoherent and Arizona yawned and blinked slowly awake.

"We're here?" he asked, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Yes, should we wake up England and Russia?" asked Oklahoma, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Sure you can wake Iggy but if you value your life, don't go near the Russian." Said America grinning before unbuckling his own seat and getting out. Walking around he opened the side door and helped a sleepy Canada out.

"Five more minutes…" he muttered, yawning. America rolled his eyes as the back door opened. Oklahoma, New Mexico and Arizona shuffled out, New Mexico still half asleep leaning on Arizona. England stepped out a moment later, yawning behind his hand but more conscious than the Spanish teen or the Canadian.

"Are you going to leave Russia out here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond American who sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Once Canada wasn't falling over and was finally starting to wake up America let him go and stuck his head into the van. "Yo Ruski! Get your ass up we're here!" Que terrifying aura from the back of the van. "He's awake now."

America turned back and headed over to the three kids who were looking at the truck parked in the driveway. "Sweet she's here!" said Oklahoma, smiling at him at the same time Arizona flinched and he looked worriedly at America.

"I'll be fine Arizona. Now c'mon, New Mexico's gonna fall asleep again." America said, letting the Okie lead the way to the door.

"Oh boy…you guys ready?" she asked, specifically looking at America. She was more or less asking if he was ready to face another state. He nodded slowly and attempted a smile. Oklahoma took a deep breath before knocking against the door while Arizona took the louder approach of pushing the doorbell…repeatedly.

"She's probably asleep you know."

"I know." Arizona grinned at Oklahoma who only sighed and looked up in exasperation.

"Ella nos va a matar." Yawned New Mexico, blinking blearily. Arizona tried to peek through the window just like America had been doing at apparently Virginia's house.

"Light just turned on at the stairs." Said the brown haired teen, pulling back from the window.

"You might want to stand back America, England, Canada." Mumbled New Mexico. Heeding the boys advice, the three stepped back off the porch as Russia finally emerged from the van.

The door clicked and suddenly burst open and a small man emerged, looking thoroughly annoyed before his expression turned into startled frown at the sight of the three teens in front of him. "What the-Ari, New Mex, Okie what are you doing here?!" hissed the guy who did NOT have a males voice.

"_Huh not a dude, it's not a dude*._" America's mind screamed at him. Jesus-was that South Carolina? She apparently had a boy's styled short haircut the color of clay and judging by the dark bags under her eyes, was exhausted.

"Well you see…umm…we-we need your help." Stuttered Oklahoma, looking embarrassed and worried.

"You know it's like one in the morning right? Why is Virginia letting you guys run around like this? And who's that…with…you..." Her indigo eyes met America's baby blue one'; shock, worry, fear and something else in the dark blue depths.

"Oh dear God. What have you done."

* * *

And this chapters wrapped up! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be out soon! By the way, a Piggly Wiggly is a grocery store down here in the South. Yes it's called Piggly Wiggly. They sell pretty cool shirts there besides grocery's. I also feel I should explain about South Carolina's 'feeling'. The best way I can describe it is technically 'chime child'. It'll be explained in more detail later (WAY later) but she does have an extra sense or gut feeling like to know when something big is going to happen. Again, going to go in depth in that later. Please review!

*Erm…Pitch Perfect. No other explanation needed besides that. I don't own it.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Finally have the time (Okay really just got off my lazy summer butt) to post this up! We haven't quite gotten to the plot yet but explanations are being made! Starting, I want to say the next chapter, the plot begins to hurry up a bit and we may get a POV on old Virginia. *Winks cheekily* A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, faved and/or followed this story! You're the reason I keep writing! So I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia but I do own my OC's and the plot.

**Warning(s):** Cursing (A lot of it), OC America, and horrible foreign language translations

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

"What. The. Hell?! Why is-is HE with you and Jesus Christ! Are there more with you?!" The fourth emotion as they soon figured out was anger. Wrath. Fury. Hell hath no. All combined into one woman standing in the doorway of an old house just outside of Columbia, SC at one in the morning.

America now understood Arizona's worry of going to the older state as he stepped back out of survival instinct. England and Canada were back farther a bit too, startled at her shouts and even Russia was a cautious bit away.

"Please South Carolina! Calm down! Listen—Virginia's in trouble!" quickly spouted out Arizona, slight fear in his brown eyes. A look of shock crossed the South Carolinian's face but was hidden by her anger.

"Why me?! Why didn't you go to Maryland or North?!" The three teens stood there shuffling their feet as they looked at the ground. America was about to step forward when Oklahoma spoke up.

"We…we got scared. North Carolina's at California's place and Maryland would tell Delaware and…we didn't mean to tell them! They were just there to get some information because Virginia didn't show up to some meeting and we…we just…" The blond girl broke into heavy sobs and South Carolina's fury extinguished in her eyes.

"Hey, hey shh…don't cry Okie. I'm n-not mad just worried…" South Carolina wrapped her arms around Oklahoma in a gentle hug, running her fingers through the girls blond locks.

The nations and two boy states stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do given the situation. After a minute when Oklahoma's sobs calmed down, England lightly coughed and South Carolina's indigo eyes flashed to him. Kissing the top of her head, she pulled away from Oklahoma and opened the door wider.

"Come in, I need an explanation." Her gaze rested on America who nodded and ushered the other nations in. Closing the door behind her, she locked it and pointed to the open area to the left. "The parlor's there please go sit. Hey Ari, there's some pie and sweet tea in the fridge that you could get."

"Yes ma'am." Arizona veered to the right where the kitchen apparently was while South Carolina paused at the stairs.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, please make yourselves at home." She then disappeared up the steps while New Mexico flicked on the parlor light switch.

It was a beautiful room, oak wood floors with plush, well decorated rugs. There were several seats organized around the room, a three-seater divan with a matching loveseat. Two other chairs were set on opposing sides of a grand fireplace with intricate yet not overwhelming designs and a gorgeous mantle on which photos were placed. The beauty of the room was completed by the grand piano in the corner and a demi lune table to the side which held a porcelain tea service and a crystal pitcher and glass set.

America was impressed, it had been a while since he'd been in a legit parlor. England, Canada and Russia were equally overwhelmed with the beauty of the room but either the kids were immune or had no idea just how grand the room was as they easily walked in, New Mexico commenting "South Carolina always says it's 'The parlor' but to me it's a really fancy living room that we are NEVER allowed in."

England visibly twitched, muttering about foolish Americans under his breath while Canada rolled his eyes. "Here's a picture of all of us at the meeting last year. That's Virginia and the teenager who looks just like him is West Virginia." Said Oklahoma, walking over and pointing at one of the pictures as she wiped at her eyes. "That's us of course with Texas. He's always wearing that hat…"

"It's like in Indiana Jones, no one can wear that hat but him." Replied New Mexico, grinning goofily as he poked another picture with the same man in a cowboy hat. "And trust me, my _hermano_ has tried."

"Bloody…he looks just like America!" commented England, walking up to the two. Take off the cowboy hat, give him glasses and Nantucket and the man would be America.

"_Da_ he does." They all jumped as Russia spoke up from right behind them. America merely looked at the pictures, trying to place each one as the state they were.

"_I hate when I'm right…_" he thought when he saw the man Oklahoma had pointed out as Virginia was the man he saw in his vision. Arizona took that moment to come back in carrying a pitcher with a golden-brown liquid in it, a pie and balancing plates and forks on top.

"You could have asked for help Arizona!" sighed Oklahoma, taking the silverware and plates from him.

"No way! I was like totally fine!"

"You sound like _la California, hermano_." Said New Mexico, smiling as he tried to take the pie but Arizona's glare made him take the tea.

"Pecan pie anyone?" Arizona asked with a grin, taking the cover off of the pecan covered pie.

"Sure." Said America, stepping over to help cut himself a piece when Arizona tried to give him a sliver.

"Alright." Commented England, instead choosing to help New Mexico in using the crystal glasses for the sweet tea.

"O-okay." Said Canada, making everyone in the room jump as he had, once again, been temporarily forgotten.

"_Da_~" Do I have to tell you who said that? No? Good.

America and England both sat on the loveseat while Canada took one of the chairs by the fireplace, Russia taking the opposing seat from him. Oklahoma and Arizona sat on the divan while New Mexico went back into the kitchen to get a fork for himself since Arizona 'conveniently' forgot him one and the other was being saved for South Carolina.

"This is going to be hard to explain…" whispered Oklahoma but America still overheard her and grinned.

"Don't worry! I'm the hero remember! And South Carolina seems like a smart girl, she'll understand!"

_Meanwhile…_

"GAH! Why did they come here?!" shouted South Carolina into her pillow before sliding off the bed, keeping her face in the pillow as she leaned against her bed. "I am so going to kill Virginia when I get my hands on him…" But…the kids said something about him being in trouble? She rubbed the temples of her forehead, trying to stave off the mounting headache that was likely only going to get worse.

With a heavy sigh South Carolina stood up, throwing the pillow back on the bed before heading into her closet. Pulling on a black tank top and a pair of jeans, she walked into the bathroom to put on some deodorant run a brush through her messy hair. "Woof." Barked her German Shepard, Arden, lifting his head up and out from under the cabinet.

"Why aren't you downstairs investigating?" Arden snorted, sitting up and yawning. "Go on. Arizona's here." His brown and black tail began wagging and he got a goofy grin on his face.

South Carolina rolled her eyes, combing her short hair before heading out of the room, Arden leading the way. The German Shepard flew down the stairs to the elation of Arizona but she paused at the top of the stairs.

"Calm down Em…it's…it's been over one hundred and fifty years already. I'm sure he doesn't care anymore…it wasn't even your choice." Taking a deep breath she went down the stairs; putting on her annoyed look instead of the worried and scared face she'd had a moment ago.

Heading straight into the parlor, South Carolina was met with the sight of three nations watching, with a slice of pie and glass of sweet ice tea, Arizona attempt to coo Arden into the room. The smart dog was sitting at the door frame, not taking a step into the room.

"Hi South can Arden come in?" asked Arizona, grinning wildly.

"As long as he doesn't step on the carpets or divan or you're cleaning this entire room." The brown haired teen frowned but Arden calmly stepped into the room, walking on the wood edges before sitting at the couch beside him, letting the teen pet him happily.

"Good boy Arden." He said, scratching the dog behind his ears. South Carolina kept her poker face on as she crossed the room to the couch, Oklahoma handing her a plate of pie.

"Thanks Okie." The blond girl smiled, taking a bite of her own pie. Choosing not to sit, she leaned against the wall and scooped up a bit of the pie to eat. "So, explanation now or later?"

"Later." Chimed the three.

"Nope now." Said South Carolina, taking another bite.

"But you said-"

"Just cause we live in a democratic nation doesn't mean it's the same rules in this house. Speak." Arizona pouted, taking a bit of his pie.

"We can explain our side at least." Started America, putting his empty plate on the side table.

"Fine, shoot."

Ten minutes later of America, and the other nations chipping in when they thought appropriate, describing 'Arthur Washington', coming to the house and meeting the kids and South Carolina was rubbing the temples of her forehead again. "Jesus Christ…I'm gonna kill him." She muttered, glaring at the ceiling. "So he wasn't there when you three got back from Tex's place?"

The kids shook their head, "No ma'am, the car was gone and his answering machine had messages." Said Arizona finally remembering the messages.

"Shit…are you sure he's not with Mary or-"

"Nope but West is with them, apparently Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania are at New York's place getting ready for the meeting." South Carolina groaned but worry started to take over. As long as she's known Virginia, he'd never let anything like this happen to anyone especially himself. "And um…we kinda broke into his desk."

…

"You did WHAT?!" she screamed, making Arden's ears go back and England to nearly drop his glass of tea. "You did not! Dear lord, you didn't—Tell me your lying!" Instead of replying, Oklahoma reached into the book bag New Mexico had brought in and pulled out the large folder. "Oh God…don't tell me you-"

"We translated it."

"Son of a bitch…" She slammed the back of her head against the wall.

"Why don't we know of this South Carolina?" asked Oklahoma, looking at the only other female in the room.

"Yeah! Seriously, these guys, YWLW, have been active since WWII and-" South Carolina cut Arizona off.

"One. World War One." She corrected, looking thoroughly defeated. "Delaware's going to strangle me."

"Forget about the old windbag! There's only reports in here from the forties!"

"Yes but they were already poking their noses where they didn't belong back in the early 1910's. They just didn't try anything big until WWII."

"_Eso aún no explica por qué no nos dijeron_!" yelled New Mexico.

"Do Texas and the others know?" interrupted Oklahoma, putting a hand on the black haired boys shoulder. Arizona was also holding down his brother so he wouldn't jump off the couch in his anger.

South Carolina merely sighed, shaking her head. "No. We didn't think they were that bad at first. Just another hate group. It wasn't until later when they got some info about the nations that they became a real threat." England raised his hand slightly, getting her attention.

"Then why was Arthur Washington—pardon, Virginia, informing the government about them when they were not that strong?"

"Key word: **Were**. I can't get into Ginny's mind but I guess that he came to the same conclusion as some of us other Thirteeners have."

"Which is?"

"That 'You Will Listen World' is much more powerful than us states." Her eyes narrowed at the other three states in the room. "By the way, this information goes to none of the other states, not even other Thirteeners." Oklahoma nodded as did New Mexico but Arizona's came slower and made South Carolina a bit uneasy.

"But what, exactly, is YWLW planning?" asked England, eyes flashing between the elder state and America.

"Pretty much world domination through controlling the nations. A little cliché but these people…they have a lot more resources than us states. Man power. Firepower. Money. They don't care who or what is in their way, they'll crush it."

"Oh please, they can't have more firepower than Kentucky's 'Thunder Over Louisville'." Commented Arizona, leaning back a bit. Arden licked his hand, making the boy smile at the dog.

"You know what I meant by firepower Arizona." If South Carolina was being honest, they scared the ever living shit out of her but she'd rather not admit that in front of the nations—particularly the ex-commie sitting by her fireplace.

"And…and they've got Virginia…" whispered Oklahoma, shaking slightly. South Carolina bit her lip nervously, she really hated it when people cried.

"You three and most of the states don't know about YWLW cause we were trying to protect you guys. Do you remember when Connecticut went to Germany for a bit in 1922? A section of YWLW was plotting to kidnap you three."

"Us?!" yelped the kids at the same time America yelled, "Them?!", fury in his eyes. Obviously he cared enough about them to want them safe.

"Yes and there were other times too but this is the first time one's succeeded…" Once again South Carolina rubbed the temples of her head to fend off the rising headache.

"We've gotta rescue him!" shouted Arizona, jumping up and startling the dozing Arden who huffed in annoyance at the stopping of his head rub.

"Yes, yes I know." South Carolina looked up at the ceiling. "So Mary is with West and Del?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Oklahoma, nodding.

"North's in California, Tennessee's at Colorado's place and shit, Georgia's in Florida with him, the fifty niners, and Puerto Rico for Disney." listed off South Carolina, looking more and more worried as she thought harder about who was around. Virtually no one.

"What about Alabama or Kentucky?" asked New Mexico.

"Alabama's with Mississippi visiting Louisiana and Kentucky's at a horse show with Wyoming, he tweeted about it yesterday."

"Who you gonna call?" Biting back saying 'ghost busters', she merely shrugged before picking her plate up from where she'd placed it on the little side table.

"Ari, Mex, Okie head up to the guest bedrooms, you guys have the bunk bed room right? Go get some sleep."

"I'm fine." Commented Arizona.

"Si! I am too!" Both boys yawned at the same time but Oklahoma merely nodded.

"Arden, _kommen_." Said South Carolina, pointing next to her. The dog slowly got up and moved to stand next to the woman. "Go on, you look like you're going to pass out there New Mex." Leaning on his brown haired brother, the two boys and girls got up and trudged up the stairs.

"How interesting…" commented Russia, freaking the South Carolinian out a bit.

"And you guys, America, England, Canada, and Russki." A hiss of 'kolkolkolkolkol' from the platinum blond nation had the Palmetto state gulping nervously but she continued on. "None of this happened. You never went to Arthur Washington's home, you didn't meet three kids and you never came to South Carolina. Just forget it all and go home."

* * *

America was convinced he hadn't heard that right. Maybe her slightly Southern drawl had mixed up some of the words. Forget them? The states, the YWLW, all the freaky visions he kept having? "No. No way in hell." He said mouth set in a straight line. South Carolina scratched the back of her head, sighing as she didn't meet his gaze.

"Look it's not anything personal, you guys just can't get involved, end of story."

"I'm not going to forget this; I am NOT abandoning you guys." South Carolina looked to be fighting a mess of emotions.

"We can handle it. We'll get Virginia back and deal with the YWLW so don't worry about it."

"You and what army? It sounds to me that you are a bit alone here love." Asked England, eyes narrowing slightly. South Carolina rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"I've had worse odds. I'm not joking here, it's too dangerous for nations to be involved and it's better off in the long run if none of you are with us." America had to bite back a yell of 'Bullshit!'. They were a part of him; he could sense that more and more.

"What do you mean by that?! You still haven't explained why, even though you all know me and apparently the other nations, why you didn't tell us who you were?!" Her indigo eyes flashed dangerously at the blond American.

"_You haven't really thought about this have you America?_" He nearly jumped out of his own skin. Did he just hear South Carolina's voice in his mind? "_Duh idiot. No matter how much I hate to admit it, we are connected._"

"_T-then why couldn't Arizona or Oklahoma do it?_" he thought, staring at her.

"_The older you get, the stronger the connection. I've been around since virtually you became a country so it's pretty strong between you and me. That's also why you could sense me farther away while having to touch the kids skin to feel their statehood. Give 'em ten, twenty more years and they'll be able to do it too._" America's eyebrows furrowed and he could have sworn England said something but he wasn't paying that much attention.

"_You do realize America, that there are fifty-one of us. __**Fifty-one**__. Fifty-one people that,_" South Carolina's eyes flickered over to Russia, "_Can be used against you personally? We kept ourselves hidden, the thirteen of us originally chose to let you become strong and rely on yourself. How would people respect you if you didn't completely represent the land but had it split with a whole group? None. It would make you seem weak, which is still a present day fact even without nearly everyone being our enemy like in the beginning._"

"_I don't care, you're still a part of me and I refuse to stand by and watch you guys get threatened and kidnapped because someone wants to use me to control the nation._" South Carolina mentally sighed.

"_Fifty-one of us America. We can be manipulated to oppose you, even tear you apart. Do you honestly think that's worth it?_" Her eyes suddenly held sadness and dark memories, making the already deep blue look black. Images of the civil war, of the painful split politics, of threats of secession and pictures of different people his gut told him were also states involved in many national and international crisis' that he remembered, flooded his mind rapidly. "_Do you honestly think all of this is worth it?!_" She didn't sound angry but hurt and resigned.

America steeled his face, looking her right in the eyes before speaking out loud, not caring if it would confuse the others in the room.

"Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

Poor South Carolina. I've made her such an inwardly sad person that she tries not to show by hiding it behind anger and her usual sarcasm. She just doesn't want to admit that she doesn't want America to get hurt or seen as a lesser nation because of the states. Alright! If you have any questions, feel free to PM or review with them as the connection thing is a bit confusing. I also have a poll up under my profile on you're favorite introduced state so PLEASE GO VOTE! Thank you! Ciao!


End file.
